The invention relates generally to tracking of passengers and vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for managing the safety of passengers in a vehicle by monitoring the passengers and the vehicle.
With accidents and other untoward incidents on the rise, managing safety of people during travel is of paramount importance. Nowadays, a lot of employers provide transport for their employees and the onus of ensuring safe travel for their employees lies on the employers. Managing safety of employees becomes crucial for an employer especially when the employees have to work in night shifts. The employer would want to know the employee's whereabouts while the employee travels and whether the employee travelling in a vehicle has reached his/her destination safely. Thus, it is important to monitor the progress of the vehicle in which the passenger is traveling. Further, since such vehicles typically carry multiple passengers, it is also important to keep track of every passenger travelling in the vehicle.
There exist various systems for tracking vehicles, an example being a fleet management system for managing commercial vehicles. The fleet management system involves a vehicle tracking component that uses Global Positioning System (GPS). Typically, the vehicle tracking component involves tracking the vehicles in general without specifically considering the safety of the passengers. However, there may be circumstances when the passenger is in distress and an appropriate authority should be alerted. For example, if the passenger feels threatened by a driver of the vehicle, the passenger may want to alert an appropriate authority without letting the driver know. In another scenario, if the vehicle is involved in an accident, the appropriate authority should be alerted automatically since the passenger may be injured and needs immediate attention.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for efficiently managing the safety of passengers and vehicles. Further, the method and system should also provide assistance in a timely manner when the passenger is in distress.